


and the world was gone

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, Derek and Laura drive all the way to NYC, they need the time alone to cope and to cement the way the pack works now that it's just the two of them. They spend the drive sleeping in crappy motels, and eating shitty diner food, because the insurance money hasn’t gone through yet. </p><p>When they make it to Tennessee after several long days on the road, the need to do something vibrates beneath Laura’s skin. She slams the car into park on the shoulder and jams on the four way flashers and then she hops out of the car and just screams at the top of her lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the world was gone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the Hale fire, so there's a lot of talk of mourning, and at the very end, there's an allusion to a canon character death (I'm sure you can guess who). So, if you don't want to be severely bummed out, I wouldn't read this. Fair warning. 
> 
> title is from a song by snow ghosts.

After the fire, Derek and Laura drive all the way to NYC, they need the time alone to cope and to cement the way the pack works now that it's just the two of them. They spend the drive sleeping in crappy motels, and eating shitty diner food, because the insurance money hasn’t gone through yet. 

When they make it to Tennessee after several long days on the road, the need to do _something_ vibrates beneath Laura’s skin. She slams the car into park on the shoulder and jams on the four way flashers and then she hops out of the car and just screams at the top of her lungs. 

She wants to break something, wants to destroy something, but she just screams and screams until she loses her voice and then she collapses down beside the car and just cries until she can’t anymore.

Derek doesn’t even get out of the car. She’s starting to worry about him, really. It’s like he’s not even there, like he goes through the motions of walking and talking but he’s just completely empty inside. 

It takes them another half a week to make it to NYC, and two days after they arrive, Marin Morrell flies in.

Laura hadn't wanted her to come at first, afraid of how much it would hurt to have something from Beacon Hills follow her out of that place. Marin told her she was stupid, said if she didn't have an emissary she and Derek would be dead within months. A pack of two isn't strong enough and they needed a mediator and someone who knew all the different protections that would help keep them safe. Laura couldn't bare the thought of losing Derek, wanted to do whatever it took to keep him safe, so she caved.

***

Laura's been putting on a brave face since her meltdown in Tennessee. Derek seems to be taking it harder than her and she's not sure why that is, but she wants to be strong for him, wants to be a good alpha like their mom. So, she puts on a brave face and pushes through every day, but when she picks up Marin from the airport, and it's just the two of them, she breaks. She cries harder than she ever has in her life, pushing her face against Marin's neck and breathing in her scent in huge gulps until it grounds her enough for her to pull herself back together.

Marin's quiet as they drive to the apartment, only speaking when they're almost there. "I always knew you were gonna make a great alpha, Laur. None of us expected it to happen this soon and I'm not gonna sit here and tell you I'm sorry because I know it's not going to help, but I want you to know that you're going to do great. You're already doing great. And your mom would be so proud."

Laura swallows hard, tears pricking at the back of her eyes and tries hard to believe her. She was being groomed to be alpha one day, but it wasn't supposed to happen yet. She had so much left to learn still, and her mom had so much more life to live.

"I'm glad you're here," Laura says.

Marin places her hand on Laura's thigh and Laura is surprised by how natural it feels.

"Of course. I was always supposed to be your emissary."

Laura smiles weakly, and they stay quiet for the rest of the drive.

***

Derek hasn't left his room since they got to New York and Laura misses him, feels his absence like an ache in her bones. So after she shows Marin the shower and leaves her to it she knocks on Derek's door, letting herself in when he calls out, "Yeah?"

He's laying on top of the bed, not even under the covers and he looks so small and hurt that Laura almost crumples underneath the weight of his grief. She crawls into bed beside him, knocks their shoulders together and says, "It might help if we talk about it."

His body is tense next to hers and she knows he's hiding something, but she knows he's not ready to tell her what it is yet and she's kind of afraid that she doesn't even want to know. 

He swallows hard, says, "It's like it hasn't even hit me yet. Not really." 

Laura nods, she knows exactly what he means. 

It's like her mind is just blocking it out. Like it’s creating a big numb space where her family used to be, and it's hard. It's so hard, and sometimes Laura feels like she can't breathe, and sometimes it all feels so heavy that she doesn't think she can get out of bed. But it hasn't even fully hit her, not yet. She still wakes up and expects to hear her mom singing in the kitchen. She still expects to hear laughter ringing through the hallways, and she still has to choke down the feeling of wanting to tuck Violet into bed every night. She was only four and always refused to sleep unless Laura read to her first.

And sometimes Laura wonders with a distant sort of fear, when it is finally going to hit her. She feels stuck in denial and she's not sure she's ever going to get out. She's not even sure she wants to. If she admits they're gone, if she actually admits she's never going to see them again, and she lets them go, it's going to feel like she's losing them all over again.

Laura tries to go to sleep early every night but she always lays in bed for hours, and when she finally drifts to sleep she wakes up not long after, shaking, with flames burning behind her eyes and the taste of ash in her mouth.

The third night it happens she creeps out of her room, hugging her blanket tight around her, and sneaks down the hallway into Marin's room. Marin is awake still and when she sees Laura she immediately scoots over and pats the bed beside her.

Laura crawls in and presses her face to Marin's chest, relaxing just a little when Marin wraps her arms around her tight. She feels Marin press a kiss to the top of head and she drinks in her scent, the familiarity of it helping her fall back asleep.

When she wakes up Marin is still right there, still feels real and solid. Her arms are wrapped loosely around Laura's body and when Marin blinks her eyes open Laura surges up and kisses her, before she can think better of it. Marin's surprised for a minute, doesn't kiss her back right away, and Laura almost pulls away, but then Marin's lips are moving against her own and her hands are pressing Laura tighter against her.

When they pull apart, Laura says, “I've wanted to do that since I was 15, and I think maybe I was just afraid if I didn't do it now i might lose you before I got the chance.”

Marin holds her tight, says, "I’m not going anywhere," and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you. I'll always love you. I have always loved you, and I'm going to be right here for as long as you want me."

***  
Six years pass, and it’s getting easier. Laura still feels the loss of her family every day, and she knows Derek does too, but it hurts a little less. It’s not as all consuming as it once was. But then everything changes, Marin hears about weird animal attacks in Beacon Hills from her brother and Laura knows she has to go back. Beacon Hills was her family’s to protect and she’s not going to let that legacy die. 

She thinks it’s going to be easy. She thinks she’ll be back in a week at most. She's just going to pay a quick trip down there, tell the other werewolf they have to leave, fight them if she needs to and then come back to NYC, back to Marin, back to Derek, back to what’s left of her family.

Marin begs her not to go, says that Deaton can handle it and that there are hunters in town again. Marin tells her that she'll only be in danger if she goes. Derek tells her to quit being stupid and noble. Laura doesn't listen to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com) We can cry about Laura Hale.


End file.
